Espada Infinito
by xXDark IdealsXx
Summary: What if Aizen had created another Espada? One so powerful he couldn't control it, and what if it came looking for revenge for the death of it's lover, how would that change things? And how does it connect to ichigo and his hollow? lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"In the end it never seemed to matter. Who I destroyed was meaningless. I could destroy the Shinigami or Aizen, neither would ever take away the hole in my heart, or the pain..."

When I arrived they were still fighting Aizen-san (I never had the requirement of calling him Aizen-SAMA due to the fact that he was in no way my superior, and after what he's done i could never respect that bastard enough to give him that title) he had them all on the ropes and that crazy blonde kid(wonderweiss) was attacking the oldest shinigami i've ever seen. He had already let out his resurecci'on and was actually keeping the old man on the move a bit. That's when I saw it...

I already knew it in my heart what he'd done, but to see it in front of my face was another thing altogether. Lying at three triangulated points within the fake city's industrial district were the remains of my best friend, my mentor, and the love of my life, all lying dead before my un-feeling crimson eyes. My heart began to jump with such violence it threatened to knock me off my feet. How? How is it that this is real? For the first time since my creation I've felt something other than pain...Rage. pure furious Rage! The pain was still there, it always was, but i felt something more, so much more.

By this point everyone alive in the town had been alerted to my prescence due to the reiatsu that i was violently pumping out in my anger, which made all but the strongest captains clench their chest's and pant. Most seem startled, others were terrified. Aizen was displeased to say the least, although I couldn't tell you whether it was because I was here at all or because of my next action.

Before anyone but the old man and Aizen could see a thing my hand was swiftly wedged through a large hole where the unrecognizeable head that was once wonderweiss's used to be. I gave an apologetic glance toward the old man for breaking into his fight and turned to the murderous bastard in front of him who was laughing..why? Before I could decipher his laughter I saw flames erupt from around me "damn it" then all went red.

After the explosion I stood up with a bit of difficulty, cursed my ignorance, and began to examine the burns all around my front side. They were mild, but then again I did have quite an impressive hierro. I recieved very little damage considering I took at least half the force of the flames. I looked to Aizen and pure terror flashed across his face for a brief moment when his eyes fell upon the large old stick within my hands. I turned around and knelt down as I held out the cane to the old man who took it verifying my belief that it was his sword that I pulled from the flames. Without hesitation he took it and called out "ryuujin jakka!" and an immense spiritual pressure slightly greater in power to mine erupted from him. Although it seemed that he was unable to release his zanpakutou anymore.

He looked at me in question and asked "What may I consider you arrancar, friend or foe." I gazed at his forwardness for a second before replying "I am neither, but we share a common enemy, therefore you may consider me un-hostile to your side for now."

"very well, but why would an arrancar want to defy Aizen? Do you seek the hougyoku for yourself?"

"No, I seek an end to this pain, I desire to bring judgement upon the man who just murdered my reason for living."

I quickly gazed down at the bleeding figure at the town's street before becoming filled with that immense rage again. He glanced to where I had looked and examined the blonde hair protruding from the rubble before showing a hint of sympathy, then replying "I see, then let us work together in this common goal."

(leaving 1st person.)

After that they took to battle positions. Yammamoto lunged out first, but aizen just smiled, and invoked his kyoka suigetsu. The result was him tricking the captain commander into stabbing nothing. He then rushed at Yammamoto but took a slash to the chest. This continued for awhile but with the Captain-Commander unable to use his shikai or bankai It appeared he'd had all he could take before falling to the ground bleeding and burned from the earlier explosion.

While Aizen was busy with Yammamoto the unnamed arrancar rushed over to Ichigo who had begun talking to his father after realizing his family was of pure blood. The arrancar approached them only to find Ishiin Kurosaki's Engetsu slicing into his arm. "My, you are strong, aren't you Shinigami?" He then looked to the blank haori tied to his shoulder and said "Oh, i'm sorry, I shouldn't call a Captain a mere shinigami, my apologies Kurosaki-taicho. If you're able to cut a whole inch into my arm I can see who you're son got his spiritual pressure from." Ishiin angrily shouted back at him while the arrancar shoved the sword off from his left arm with a twist of his wrist. "Who the hell are you arrancar, and how do you know about me and my son?"

"oh dear, is that how you treat someone who's given you the proper respect and honorifics even after being sliced up with your Getsuga as a hello.?" he chuckled after realizing his last sentence seemed very like something Director general Ichimaru (or Gin-kun as the arrancar had called him since becoming somewhat friends with him) would say right down to the sarcasm. Ishiin vented again becoming even more riled up "Now what the hell are you talking about? and how do you know about my Getsuga tenshou?" ~ Ichigo, after hearing his father chimed in by saying "What? you can use the Getsuga tenshou? What the hell dad? that's my move!" ~ ignoring his son Ishiin continued with his questions "and lastly WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"First of all, I'm talking about how I corrected myself after calling you a mere shinigami, you must be either disrespectful or touched in the head to not realize that I'm far to strong to be just a regular arrancar. Also, how I know you two ties in with how I know that move."

Before answering Ishiin's last question the arrancar jumped back about 50 feet before uttering the words "Clavar del Cielo." (piercer of heaven.) Before Ishiin could think a huge Getsuga tenshou was hurling at him. It was as tall as a house and as black as night. Ishiin quickly called out the entire incantation before screaming "Hado # 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (flying dragon striking,heaven shaking, lightning cannon) it made contact and began to slow down the monstrous getsuga, but was quickly being pushed back. Ishiin then yelled for ichigo to put on his hollow mask and shoot his own black getsuga tenshou back at it. Ichigo began to comply with him while Ishiin began desperately launching additional kido on top of his full powered hado #88 which had been swallowed whole by the enormous wave. "Hado #54 Haien (abolishing flames), Hado#63 Raikoho (thunder roar cannon) Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui (twin lotus blue fire crash down.)" He finally stopped when ichigo launched his hollow Getsuga at it just as it overpowered the last of Ishiin's kido. The sight was amazing, One giant black wave forcing against a swirl of yellow, blue, and red kido, along with a decently large black/red getsuga from ichigo. The arrancar's attack engulfed it all and was still heading for the kurosaki's before finally exploding in a terriifying instant nearly 10 feet away from the two Shinigami.

Not realizing why they were still alive they looked up to find the arrancar standing in front of them shooting his cero at the giant mass which instantly destroyed it. Too stunned to speak they stood there waiting to hear what he would say next. "As for your last question, I am known as Espada Infinito," both Ichigo and his father gawked in confusion "huh? Espada what?" Ichigo muttered.

"ugh. Listen carefully, I am Espada Infinito." ~ the espada pulls his sleeveless las noches style uniform to the side revealing a tattoo in the shape of an Infinity sign directly over his heart whith one of the loops of the tattoo surrounding his hollow hole. "When Aizen attempted to create the Espada and the other arrancars he found that he was unable to arrancarize any Vasto Lordes, or some of the stronger Adjuches rank hollows. This perplexing problem was solved once he discovered the fact that the Espada's "aspects" , something that each espada represents and drives their actions, were all finite and unable to break through the barrier between hollow and shinigami. You see, each espada's aspect is also an aspect of death. These ten spiritual ideals, when put together, are what make up a mortal's death...Loneliness(stark), Decay(Barragan), Sacrifice (Harribel)...~the kurosaki's stared as the espada's eyes turned burning red and he began to shake for a moment before realizing it and apologizing saying it was nothing and continuing.(but they knew better.)...Despair(Ulquiorra), Emptiness(Nnoitra), Destruction(Grimmjow), Intoxication(Zommari), Insanity(Szayel Apporo), Greed(Aaroneiro), and Rage(Yammi).

But the problem lies, as i said , with the fact that all the ten aspects are finite and do not always illicit enough fear. Fear is what the hougyoku is powered by, it's what it thrives on. In order to provide that fear he had to find a way to develop something to become the link between the espada and the hougyoku. I am that link" The kurosaki's again gaped at him in surprise until he began to continue. "My power is different from that of the other espada, They were all tattooed with numbers from 0 to 10 in recognition of their power, but as you know numbers are just that, figures that only last as long as it's place amont the renewable heirarchy is secure. I, however, am not like that. My power is Infinite , thus the reason I am the Espada Infinito, and bear the symbol for eternity as my tattoo.

I was only created out of necessity, because Aizen needed an Infinite power to guide the development of these finite powers wich led to the ten aspects of the Espada. I am the infinito Espada because my aspect is absolute, I imagine barragan told you the same of his power as well, which is partly true. The power of aging is absolute in that it happens to all, but one does not necessarily fear aging, we all know that someday our time will come and many come to accept that so the fear necessary to illicit absolute power is not there with him. My aspect rules over that of all the others. My aspect is pain...it connects me to the others and helps me to understand their plight, their reason for existence. In time I have come to understand each Espada's suffering , and have grown to care for them in many cases. I am the pain of loneliness, the pain of Decay, the pain of Sacrifice, the pain of Despair, the pain of Emptiness, the pain of Destruction, the pain of intoxication, the pain of insanity, the pain of greed, and the pain of Rage.

As each Espada dies their power flows into me giving rise to my infinite power, the power of pain. It's intensity will be my blade as I fight the man who took away the only thing that I lived for. Inversely, there are ten aspects that make up a proper human life, such as friendship, youth, Love, Happiness, peace, sanity, moderation, etc.. this is why I was locked away. Aizen realized after a while that the closer I got to the espada the more power I would gain as a result of their resurecc'ion and even more so as a result of their death. Basically, every time an Espada showed their Aspect, the intensity of that emotion would flow into me, thus the reason why It took nearly half a dozen kido, a vaizard Getsuga, and a cero to compete with my "clavar del cielo" which is exactly the same as your black getsuga, but named differently due to my hollow form."

Ichigo, hearing the Espada say he was fighting someone, began to ask him about it. "Hey, you said your were going to fight the man who took your reason for living, who is that? and what did he do?" The Espada closed his eyes tightly at the thought of Aizen, but commenced to answer him anyway. "I am here to destroy Aizen, when he cut down the 3rd Espada the power I gained was enough for me to be able to break free. Due to the power of her sacrifice, I could break free from the precipice world between Hueco Mundo and the human world known as Garganta, along with the severe seal placed on my reiatsu. My reason for destroying Aizen is as i mentioned before, because he is the Reason why the woman I loved Was cut down by her own leader for not being strong enough. Harribel, my love, I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. I'll make sure he feels our pain, the pain of the 10 blades of the Espada!"

END OF CH. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry about the very long wait for an update, I had honestly completely forgot about this story, but when I saw that you guys actually cared about it I couldn't just let it go, so I wrote a short second chapter to keep the story going, It's not much, I wanted this chapter to be about twice as long, but i figured that it would be better to give you something to read now and work on the rest in the next couple weeks.

Silence slowly carries itself over the cold, dark veneer of Urahara shop's underground training facility. 71 hours and 59 minutes have passed since the destruction of ichigo kurosaki's soul chain.

"Any minute now." Tessai mumbled to himself

"yeah. shouldn't he be a hollow by now?"

"calm down, jinta." urahara chimed in, "he still has time to figure it out."

As soon as they said this ichigo begins to violently spew a white slime from his mouth, which quickly begins to form half of a hollow's mask. The silence is broken by gasping and sputtering. The most powerful hollowfication keisuke and co. had ever seen begins to occur before their eyes.

"I can't hold on any longer Mr. Urahara!" Tessai reluctantly cries.

"No! Wait just a little longer." Urahara yells down at the shaking form of Tessai

"Bakudo #99 part 2 Bankin!... First Incantation:Halting Fabric...Second Incantation: Hundred Dead Bolts.

Black fabric engulfs ichigo's body and is followed by dozens of steel spikes which impale his entire upper body.

"You can't! Be careful Mr. Tessai, If you do all that there's a good chance that you'll kill him!"

"There's no other choice He must be stopped now before ho becomes a hollow." Tessai screams "Final Incantation:10,00 year Seal!"

With that tessai claps his hands together to complete the most powerful binding spell in the world, there would be no stopping this bakudo. Anyone who it is cast upon will be sealed for 10,000 years. Tessai sighs with relief when he realizes that the poor boy will die within a few days as starvation will kick in without any human souls for the hollow to devour. If he had cast this bakudo before ichigo became a hollow his soul wouldn't be sent to soul society until the entire 10,000 years was up...at least the child wouldn't suffer for too long.

Just as Tessai finishes that thought he looks down watching the giant iron anvil finish falling on the young carrot top, but is blown away when a bright yellow light destroys the bakudo and shoots out of the 10 foot hole jinta and ururu dug. The four stare in awe as the figure of a shinigami with a hollow mask walks towards them and draws his sword.

"Hey, you wanna fight? Come on then I'll give you the Jinta super swing and...and...hey put that sword away!"

Ichigo then smashes the mask and gasps twice taking in the fresh air greedily, happy that this entire ridiculous ordeal is over. Urahara stands there smiling, glad that the boy's talent was as great as his father's. But...at the same time urahara is worried, not only about the possibility that the hollow which almost engulfed the boy may still be a part of him, but also the fact that the hollowfication was only half complete. He wondered what had become of the other half of this beast, especially due to the power it displayed. For a newly formed hollow to be able to destroy a level 99 bakudo that only the greatest of captains may even attempt to cast was in itself astounding, but this hollow was only half formed. How could a single hollow be strong enough to do such a thing with only half of it's power? What was this creature? Things were quickly getting risky, and they were not going as planned.

The empty whistle of the subtle winds travel across the ever-black skies of hueco mundo, only the growl of feeding adjuchas can be heard in the distance, with a mouth full of sand a nameless hollow struggles to stand up in an unfamiliar world. Looking around, the spirit tries to figure everything out. Who am I? Why am i here? Why am i alive at all? All these things swirl through the mind of the newborn beast, as he slowly combs the sandy dunes of las noches. For countless days and nights he walks, not sure of what to do. Eventually he becomes too weak to go on, and falls behing a rock formation, weak and starving.

The sounds of battle waken the young hollow from his hunger induced delirium He crawls around the rocks, still clinging to the dusty ground of the wastelands. The sight before him intrigues him to no end, a small army of hollows clashes with a handful of Shinigami, the sounds of fighting, slicing, gnawing, and slashing echo across the battlefield as this small band of Shinigami slaughters the hollows one by one. The shinigami methodically finish the battle without the slightest bit of effort, and casually walk across the field towards the east.

A shinigami with cold snakelike eyes looks over to one of the other two "Where will we go now, Captain?"

"Come, Kaname, Gin. Let us pay our respects to the "king" of hueco mundo." The tall confident looking one replied.

Together they leave, walking through the windy desert until they cross the horizon and are no longer visible to the onlooking hollow. After a while, the young spirit crawls down the hill onto the battlefield, he reaches the edge and proceeds to devour the wounded hollows...all 200 of them.

END OF CH. 2

OK. I'D REALLY LOVE TO KNOW HOW EVERYONE LIKES THIS STORY, SO IF YOU FEEL LIKE LEAVING REVIEWS, COMMENTS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, ETC... GO RIGHT AHEAD. THE MORE FEEDBACK I GET, GOOD OR BAD, THE FASTER I CAN WRITE A NEW CHAPTER -Z=======)))))}}  



End file.
